Takk
by Rubynaii
Summary: DenNor Lukas has a horrible headache and no painkillers left. He thinks that if he tells Mathias about it he will be really loud while trying to take care of him and helping him, so he decides not to tell him. But it was hard hiding something from Mathias. He always knew what was going on. And, at the end, he really cared for Lukas. First fanfic and sorry for the fluff.


**AUTOR:** Hey! Godmorgen everyone, this is my first fanfic and, well... If you find any mistake (And by mistake I mean grammar, spelling, someone out of character, this is not how we say it in Danish, etc...) I'd love if you told me, don't be shy I really appreciate critics.

* * *

 **TAKK**

It was hard hiding something from Mathias. He always knew what was going on. Lukas wouldn't even try to do it, but today was different.

It was a sunny morning to Lukas dismay, cause every ray of sunlight seemed to stab him in the eyes. He had such a headache that he swore he could feel Voldemort.

6am. He woke up really early. That night Mathias had been sleeping in Tino's place because Berwald was ill and Tino needed help to take care of him. Berwald was a horrible patient. He never stayed in bed for more than an hour when ill. That's why Mathias was called to help.

Lukas received a message the night before saying that his boyfriend was coming home before lunch. And he normally would be happy, but today he was really appreciating the silence of their empty house.

He knew that it wouldn't last forever, so he decided to take some painkillers and finish with his misery the fastest possible. However, there were no painkillers left that day. Tino had asked them to bring some to his place because he was running out and Berwald needed them. And now he had no painkillers left.

He sighted. He wanted to go to buy some, but he was feeling worse every minute. His head was getting worse and he was starting to feel dizzy. He decided to take a nap for a while and let the headache leave naturally.

However, he couldn't sleep.

And the door opened.

Mathias arrived early. He entered the house and was surprised to find Lukas in the sofa.

"Hey, good morning" greeted Mathias.

"Morning…" answered Lukas feeling every sound like a needle in his temple.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, sure" he said standing up. He didn't want to tell him about the headache because he had just come back from Tino's and he sure was tired of taking care of ill people. And he would ask questions such as "do you want something? Do you need help with that? Do you want to go and sleep in the sofa?" and Lukas, even though he appreciated, didn't want anyone caring for him right now.

However, the Dane knew something was up. Just by the way Lukas talked or the way his eyes moved. He gently grasped Lukas wrist while asking:

"Are you okay? You look pale"

"I am pale" was the only answer he received.

"Look at me Lukas, don't bother hiding it, what's wrong?" Said the Dane seizing him by the shoulders and making him turn to face him.

"I'm fine, I just want some time to relax. You should try it; you must have had a really tough night."

"It wasn't that bad…" started the Dane. Lukas smirked after successfully achieved to change the topic. "Wait, no, don't change the subject."

"Really nothing to worry about." Said Lukas while trying to set off to their bedroom and sleep. He had an especially painful moment and touched slightly his right temple to try and calm it a bit. And that was all Mathias needed.

"Lukas, take a sit in the sofa, please" He said really serious. Seeing the Dane so serious made effect on Lukas, who followed his order without trying to complain.

While Lukas made himself comfortable, Mathias went to the kitchen. When he came back he was holding a glass of water and a small pill Lukas recognised as a painkiller.

"Here, take it"

"Tussen takk" murmured Lukas taking it.

"Now try to relax and get some sleep" said the Dane while closing the curtains to make the room as dark as possible.

Lukas nodded.

It was too early in the morning and the curtains could not do their job properly and block the light.

Lukas stayed awake as his boyfriend went to their bedroom and had a shower. When he came out he was wearing sweat pants and a plain t-shirt. He saw Lukas awake with his arm over his eyes trying to block all the light.

Without a word he laid on the sofa beside his boyfriend and hugged him softly. Lukas took the chance to hide his face in Mathias' chest and successfully block all the light.

He could sense the soft smell of soap. And then he realised, Mathias wasn't using cologne.

"You are not using cologne"

"Because strong smells are annoying when you have a headache" said the Dane while kissing Lukas in the top of the head.

"Takk" murmured Lukas while falling slowly to sleep.

-OoOoOOoOoOOoOoO-

Lukas woke up. He moved his head slightly to find Mathias asleep at his side.

He smiled. He was feeling a lot better and he was sure Mathias had been exhausted when he got home, so he should probably let him sleep for a while.

He didn't want to get away from the warm of his boyfriend, so he stayed for a while there until he decided to get up.

It was 11:30 in the morning when Mathias woke up to the smell of crepes being cooked.

He got up feeling his arms and chest especially cold from the absence of certain Norwegian and went to the kitchen.

Lukas was cooking. He was cooking crepes. It was weird, cause by an unspoken rule Lukas was the one on charge of the healthy food while Mathias was the one who took care of the sweets, the deserts, the pasta and in general all those kinds of food they liked to eat.

"Godmorgen" said Mathias from the door.

"I think it's Godformiddag for you"

"Really? What time is it?"

"11:30"

"Why didn't you wake me?" said Mathias pouting.

"Because you probably didn't get enough sleep at Tino's place. You looked really tired."

Then Mathias crossed the Kitchen and hugged his boyfriend from behind. Lukas reacted first stiffening, but then he relaxed and laid his head on the Dane's arm.

"Is your headache gone?" Murmured Mathias.

Lukas nodded.

"What are you cooking?"

"Crepes. This is the last one, could you give me a dish so I can put it and then we can go and have breakfast or lunch or whatever we are having"

"Brunch?" Said the Dane while following his boyfriend orders.

They sat down on the sofa and started to eat.

"Oh god, I love blueberry crepes. They are my favourite ones." Said Mathias.

"I know" smiled Lukas.

When they were finished Mathias brought the dishes to de kitchen. Then he sat down on the sofa beside Lukas and hugged him sweetly.

"Thank you for the crepes"

"Thank you for being quiet this morning"

"Jeg elsker dig"

"Jeg elsker deg også"

* * *

 **Tussen takk** **-** thank you in a very polite way (Norwegian)

 **Takk** **-** thank you (Norwegian)

 **Godmorgen** **-** Good morning (Norwegian  & Danish)

 **Godformiddag** **-** Good day used after early morning , between 10 a.m. and 12 p.m. (Danish)

 **Jeg elsker dig** **-** I love you (Danish)

 **jeg elsker deg også** **-** I love you too (Norwegian)


End file.
